logoquizfandomcom-20200222-history
TV 00001
Laura Belli, Gigio Alberti, Vanni Corbellini, Maddalena Crippa, Laura Morante, Monica Scattini, Naike Rivelli, Riccardo Onorato, Shomen (Remote Control) Taki Nobori (Umbrella), Ryo Nigiri (Handlebar), Tappitsu (Sketch Artist), Mawaryanse (Chauffeur), Gedan no Kamae (Samurai), Tsunahiki (Tug of War), Te Nori (Waiter), Tengu (Elephant), Yubizumo (Thumb Wrestler), Oki (Discard), O Ibari (Big Cheese), Shotokutaishi (Janitor), Tetsu Arei (Dumbbell), Chonmage (Mohawk), Otsumami (Finger Food), Okappiki (Boxer), Kobozu (Mortar & Pestle), Nitoryu A/B/C (Dinner A/B/C) Mario (Sony/Ford), Donkey Kong (Philips/Skoda), Nikon (Link/Renault), Samus (Epson/Audi), Dark Samus (Epson/Dark Audi), Yoshi (Toshiba/Toyota), Kirby (Samsung/BMW), Fox (Hitachi/Nissan), Pikachu (TDK), Luigi (Sharp/FIAT), Ness (Fujitsu/Citroen), Captain Falcon (Kyocera/Peugeot), Jigglypuff (HP/Saturn), Peach (Canon/Volkswagen), Daisy (Nokia/Isuzu), Bowser (FujiFilm/Alfa Romeo), Ice Climbers (Sanyo/Chevrolet), Sheik (Whirlpool/GMC), Zelda (Electrolux/Buick), Dr. Mario (Sony Ericsson), Pichu (Motorola), Falco (Komatsu/Infiniti), Marth (Siemens/Dacia), Lucina (Huawei/Mini), Young Link (Young Nikon/Young Renault), Ganondorf (Kodak/Jeep), Mewtwo (Asus/Porsche), Roy (Technics/Rover), Chrom (Maxell), Mr. Game & Watch (Daikin/Lexus), Meta Knight (Pioneer/Mazda), Pit (OKI/Chrysler), Dark Pit (Dark OKI/Dark Chrysler), Zero Suit Samus (Zero Suit Epson/Zero Suite Audi), Wario (Casio/Volvo), Snake (Thomson/Lancia), Ike (LG), Pokemon Trainer/Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard (Bosch Trainer/Smart Trainer), Diddy Kong (Ricoh/Suzuki), Lucas (Oppo), Sonic (Panasonic/Opel), King Dedede (Kenwood/Honda), Olimar (Pentax/Dodge), Lucario (Acer), ROB (NPG/Holden), Toon Link (Toon Nikon/Toon Renault), Wolf (Compaq/Mercury), Villager (JVC/Seat), Mega Man (Olympus/Subaru), Wii Fit Trainer (Balay Trainer), Rosalina & Luma (Konica & Minolta/Hyundai & Kia), Little Mac (NEC/Mercedes Benz), Greninja (Yamaha), Palutena (Dell), Pac-Man (IBM), Robin (Lenovo), Shulk (Brother/Cadillac), Bowser Jr. (FujiFilm Jr./Alfa Romeo Jr.), Duck Hunt (Polaroid/MG), Ryu (Funai), Ken (AOC), Cloud (Xerox/Saab), Corrin (3M), Bayonetta (Shachihata/Land Rover), Inkling (Beko), Ridley (HTC), Simon (Teka), Richter (Fagor), King K. Rool (Blackberry), Isabelle (Dymo) Incineroar (Aorus), Piranha Plant (Mitsubishi Denki/Mitsubishi Motors), Joker (Persona) (Ryobi), Hero (York), Banjo & Kazooie (Schneider), Terry, Mii Fighters (GE Fighters/Hummer Fighters) Weegee (Sharpie), Toad (Alcatel), Geno (InFocus), Petey Piranha (AT&T), Waluigi (Microboards), Tingle (Wave), Gooey (Grundig), Krystal (Dyson), Snivy (Grunkel), Porky (Haier/Datsun), Ashley (BenQ/Acura), Tails (National/Honda Motorcycles), Knuckles (Insigna), Shadow (Rowenta), Evil Ryu (Evil Funai), Chun Li (Philco), Mach Rider (Zanussi), Saki (Hotpoint), Rayman (Denon/Daewoo), Ristar (Sebo), Klonoa (TCL), Bomberman (Airis), Crash (Dimplex), Phoenix Wright (Nevir), Goku (SanDisk), Shantae (Xiaomi), Nega Shantae (Nega Xiaomi), Mega Man X (Olympus X/Subaru X), Blade, Super Sonic (Super Panasonic/Super Opel), Zero, Chrono, Lloyd, Inuyasha, Naruto, Mr. Incredible, Blue, Geno, Isaac, Chorus Kids, Waddle Dee, Chibi Robo, Black Mage, Sora, Monkey D. Luffy, Ichigo, Krystal, Sandbag, Lyn Rain, Liu Kang, Reptile, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Shang Tsung, Ermac, Hydro, Raiden, Sheeva, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Acid, Smoke, Motaro, Shao Kahn, Goro, Kitana, Dragon Claw, Trunks, Flame, Doctor Doom, Dee Jay, Dragon Ken, Guile, Sagat, Eyedol, Sandman, Pingu, Wonder Woman, Krusty the Clown, Homer Simpson, Ronald McDonald, God Demitri Maximoff, Boss Sagat, Kintaro, Ruby, Akuma, Superman, Jarek, Storm, Vegeta, Rare Akuma, God Akuma, Chris (KOF), Kraven, Vulture, Electro, Mysterio, Doc Ock, Shadow Dio, Sagi, Alm & Celica, Mimikyu, Vulpix, Gulliver, Tap Tap, Big the Cat, Cream & Cheese, Digby, Gardevoir, Ball (G&W), Rover, Pyra, Mythra, Peachette, Wobbuffet, Nathan Greaves, Crusty Sean, Cammy, Nico Robin, Beast Boy, Spiderman, Optimus Prime, Popeye, Majin Bu, Jon Talbain, Sabretooth, Tom, Red Ranger, Rhino, He-Man, Twilight Sparkle, Shovel Knight, May (Pokemon), Black Panther, Red Skull, Mystique, Jean Grey, Iron Fist, Dancing Banana, Po, Elmo, Rock Howard, Mr. Bean, Wasp, BB Hood, Batwoman, Andy Bogard, Burns, Carnage, TUFF Puppy, Pinkie Pie, Rocko, Bub, Batman, Eric Cartman, MODOK, Piplup, Anakaris, Batgirl, Vaporeon, Nightcrawler, Thor, Gossamer, Elmer Fudd, Daredevil, PaRappa, Chomper, Bill Rizer, Punisher, Pyro, Raven, Sackboy, Sailor Mars, Hellboy, Rogue, Gambit, Gyarados, Silver Surfer, Vixen, Gengar, Predator, Mosquitoes, Ryu Hayabusa, Hsien Ko, Kaiba Seto, Blade (Marvel), Fulgore, Grover Monster, Boo, Marvin the Martian, Iron Man, Bloodshot, Gogeta, Silver the Hedgehog, FlapJack, Arnold, Zamasu, Spiderman 2099, Ultron, Bartman, Chicken Little, Abominable, Magneto, Spawn, Sailor Moon, Vega (Balrog), Smurf, Galaxia, Black Ranger, Luke Cage, Gatomon, Frieza, Red, Krilin, Piccolo, Ginyu, Lullaby, Winnie the Pooh, Galactus, Discord, Terminator, Blue Mary, Stan Marsh, Deadpool, Cuphead, Grey Ranger, Screenslayer, Bloo, Pyramid Guy, Thanos, Kang, Kodos, Hank, Venom, Megazord, Great Ape, White Widow, Dora, Snowman, Ghost Rider, Billy, Yoda, Ned Flanders, Wolverine, Xavier, Captain America, Rick Strowd, Catwoman, Rhyhorn, Chester Cheetah, Adon, Morrigan Aenslaed, Hulk, Hawkgirl, Zatanna, Shredder, Deoxys, Gilius, Q-Bee, Donnie, Human Torch, Willy E. Coyote, Cyborg, Master Hand, Giygas, King Kong, Calvin, Twelve, Heracross, Daffy Duck, Bardock, Elastigirl, Mr. Krabs, Dan, Juggernaut, Slenderman, Lincoln Loud, Aku, Ed, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rarity, Leo (Warzard), Luke Skywalker, Jackie Chan, Hawkman, Mickey Mouse, Duck King, Shaggy, Rotom, She Hulk, Master Tigress, Baby Head, Danny Phantom, Underdog, Buttercup, Nutty, Two Face, Shuma Gorath, Reverse Flash, Big Bird, Ren, Brian, General Zod, Bender, Blue Ranger, Speedy Gonzales, Peashooter, May (Guilty Gear), Chowder, Poliwrath, Chucky, Flareon, Chaos, Yugi Muto, Atom, Clyde, Scooby Doo, Marge Simpson, Falcon, Billy Kane, Meta-Knights, Rocky Balboa, Flash, Dante, Robin, Supergirl, Mr. Penguin, Green Goblin, Yang, Crossbones, Bubbles, Hawkeye, Poison Ivy, Thomas, Sauron, Alien, Evil Majin Bu, Glaceon, Jolteon, Zoom, Raph, Freddy, Green Ranger, M. Bison (Vega), Sparkster, Applejack, Jerry, Geese Howard, DoodleBob, Luxray, Plankton, Fred, Umbreon, Buzz Lightyear, Croconaw, George Foreman, Fei Long, Guy, Black Cat, Black Widow, Leo (TMNT), Mikey, Grunt, Orochi, Medusa, Maji Kayo, Mermaidman, Deathstroke, Moon Knight, Spider Gwen, Wreck It Ralph, Hades, Jiren, Darth Maul, Star Lord, Vicky, Rasha Al Gul, Onslaught, Rampardos, Tessa, Snorlax, Nakoruru, Chris Griffin, Protoman, LEGO, Crash Bandicoot, Bullseye, Tiny Tiger, Blossom, Skullomania, Cagney, Doctor Strange, Kracko, Nick Fury, Michael Jackson, Elektra, Godzilla, Hulk Hogan, Dr. Fate, Nightwing, Road Runner, Sandy, Mature, Logan, Blaziken, Primeape, Mogwai, Zombie, Hovernyan, Black Canary, Slime, Killer Teddy Bear, Namor, Lizard, Beppi, Joker (DC Comics), Shin Akuma, Edd, Huitzil, Green Lantern, Finn, Kingpin, Clayface, Scream, Game Boy, Amingo, Creeper, King Pig, Beavis, Grayskull, Darth Vader, Annoying Orange, Martian Manhunter Ora In Onda: Home - Le avventure di Tip e Oh, Angry Birds Toons, Angry Birds Blues, Angry Birds Stella, Piggy Tales, Oggy e i Maledetti Scarafaggi, Disney Cinemagic, Brandy e Mr. Whiskers, Dragon Ball Super, Mamma Jamie ha i Tentacoli, Le Nuove Avventure di Peter Pan, Maggie (serie animata), Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS, Doraemon, One Piece, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, iCarly, A Scuola con l'imperatore, Hero 108, Space Goofs, Hubert & Takako, WWE Domestic RAW, WWE SmackDown!, Grizzy e i Lemming, SpongeBob, Hamtaro, Miraculous, FlapJack, Mostri contro Alieni - la Serie, La Pantera Rosa e Co, A Tutto Reality, Camera Cafè, 101 Dalmatian Street, Le Sisters, Shaun - Vita da Pecora, Masha e Orso, The Big Bang Theory, Dark Crystal - La Resistenza, Pretty Cure, Magica DoReMi, Pretty Star - Sognando l'aurora, My Melody, Brooklyn Nine Nine, Modern Family, Harley in Mezzo, KC Agente Segreto, 3 in mezzo a noi, Bobs Burgers, La Sirenetta - Le nuove avventure marine di Ariel, Disincanto, I Griffin (Da Autunno), I Simpson (Da Autunno), The Mandalorian (Prossimamente) Precedentemente in Onda: Fish Hooks, Trollhunters, A Tutto Ritmo, Jack Ryan, Pokemon Nero e Bianco, La Legge di Milo Murphy, Pokemon Diamante e Perla, Miracle Tunes, Orville, Magnum PI (2018), Zig & Sharko, I Dalton, Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers RPM, Mr. Men Show (O.V.), LoliRock, Sam & Cat, School Hacks, Summer Camp, Marco & Star, I Greens in Città, DuckTales (2017), Mr. Bean (serie animata), Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, House of Mouse, Zoey 101, Papà e Mamma sono Alieni, Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's, Zak Storm, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Victorious, Ecco Pippo, Guess My Age, Lilo & Stitch (serie animata), Bella e i Bulldogs, The Flash, Arrow, Supergirl, Legends of Tomorrow Film: Fievel sbarca in America, Hercules (1997), Fievel conquista il West, Bianca e Bernie nella terra dei Canguri, Fievel e il tesoro dell'isola di Manhattan, Bolt - Un eroe a quattro zampe, Fievel e il mistero del mostro della notte, Il gobbo di Notre Dame, Stuart Little, I Robinson - Una famiglia spaziale, Stuart Little 2, Mucche alla Riscossa, Stuart Little 3, Miraculous - Il giorno degli eroi, Basil l'Investigatopo, Balto, Le avventure di Ichabod e Mr. Toad, Balto 2, Uno zoo in fuga, Balto - Sulle ali dell'avventura, Atlantis - L'impero perduto, La carica dei 101 (1966), Bongo e i tre avventurieri, La carica dei 101 2 - Macchia un eroe a Londra, Koda Fratello Orso, Doraemon - Il film (2014), Taron e la Pentola Magica, Doraemon - Le avventure di Nobita e i cinque esploratori, Red e Toby, Doraemon - Nobita e gli eroi dello spazio, Le follie dell'imperatore, Doraemon - Nobita e la nascita del Giappone, Oliver e Company, Doraemon - Nobita e la grande avventura in Antartide, Musica Maestro, Lilo e Stitch, Come Cani e Gatti, Lilo e Stitch 2, Cani e Gatti - La vendetta di Kitty Galore, Le avventure di Bianca e Bernie, L'orso Yoghi (2010), Fantasia (1940), Fantasia 2000, SpongeBob - Memorie dal Freezer, Kim Possible (2019), Zombies, Lilli e il Vagabondo (1955), Lilli e il Vagabondo 2, Home - A casa, Gli Incredibili, Freaky Friday, The Reef - Amici per le pinne, Rapunzel - L'intreccio della torre, The Swap, Il pianeta del tesoro, The Reef 2 - Alta marea, In viaggio con Pippo, Dinosauri (2000), Programma Protezione Principesse, Tarzan 2, Piccolo Grande Eroe, Descendants, Monsters & Co, Le follie di Kronk, Descendants 2, Up, A Bugs Life, La principessa e il Ranocchio, We're Back!, Il Re Leone (1994), Mulan (1998), High School Musical, Le avventure di Peter Pan, Peter Pan - Ritorno all'Isola che non c'è, Robin Hood (1973), Frankenweenie, Mulan 2, High School Musical 2, La spada nella roccia, Red e Toby 2, High School Musical 3, La Sirenetta, La Sirenetta 2, La Sirenetta 3, Shrek, Il libro della giungla, Violetta - Backstage Pass, Koda Fratello Orso 2, Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie (1951), Space Jam, Il libro della giungla 2, Tini - La nuova vita di Violetta, Toy Story, Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Osmosis Jones, Harriet la Spia, Inside Out, Harriet la Spia - La guerra dei Blog, Hannah Montana - Il Film, Shrek 2, Shrek Terzo, Shrek e vissero felici e contenti, Il gatto con gli stivali (2011), Minions, Camp Rock, Charlie - Anche i cani vanno in paradiso, Camp Rock 2, Estremamente Pippo, Le nuove avventure di Charlie, Jack simpatico genio, Skyrunners, Pokémon 11 - Giratina e il Guerriero dei Cieli, Bob - Un maggiordomo tuttofare, Pete il galletto - Hatching Pete, Mio fratello Chip, Pokémon 12 - Arceus e il Gioiello della Vita, La storia infinita, Tyco il terribile, Papà non so volare, Hotel Bau, Looney Tunes - Back in Action, Lexi e il professore scomparso, Wendy Wu - Guerriera alle prime anni, Miracolo a tutto campo, Avventura nello spazio, Pokemon 4Ever - Celebi e la voce della foresta, Il sogno di Jerome, Descendants 3, Billy Frankenstein, A me gli occhi, Le avventure dei ragazzi vincenti, Il bambino venuto al mare, Pokémon Heroes - Latias e Latios, La famiglia Addams, Gli esploratori del tempo, Quando Einstein ci mette lo zampino, Principessa per un giorno, Jump In!, Invito a cena con vampiro, La famiglia Addams 2, Una bionda su due ruote, Mimzy - Il segreto dell'universo, L'isola dei dinosauri, Le magnifiche tre, Jack simpatica canaglia, Hotel Transylvania, Un furfante tra i boyscout, Due leoni per un trono, La sfida di Jane, Lo straordinario Zorro, Hotel Transylvania 2